


Work & Play

by DevilxCreed



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, CEO, CEO Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Eventual Smut, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Secretary Malik Al-Sayf, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, i'll add as i go - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilxCreed/pseuds/DevilxCreed
Summary: Modern!Universe where Altaïr is running the creed as CEO and you just can't keep your eyes off of him and his secretary.
Relationships: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Reader, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/You, Malik Al-Sayf & Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Malik Al-Sayf/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Malik Al-Sayf/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Reader, Malik Al-Sayf/Reader, Malik Al-Sayf/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the new CEO, his secretary... and an old friend

“Have you heard? There’s a new girl coming in!”

“Oh that’s cool, it’d be nice to see a new face.”

“What wrong with my face-”

The muttering continued behind you and it didn’t bother you nor did it affect you. You already had too much work on your hands to care about insignificant things like that. But you’re not a complete ass, you were obviously going to meet them, just not now. With a stretch and a yawn, you tidied the rest of the papers. The rustling and muttering to yourself meant you didn’t catch Jacob talking to you.

“Hello- Y/N?”

“Oh- Hey- Sorry, didn’t you hear you.”

“Are you going to come see the new coworker? They’ve already clocked in.”

“You go ahead, I’ll catch up soon, I’ve got to head to the office.”

He only cringed in response, “You heard about the new CEO?”

“Shit, I heard about Mr Sinan becoming the Chairman and letting his son become CEO. Mr Ahad, wasn’t it? Have you heard anything about him?”

“Yeah… apparently he’s a complete asshole, but more so a workaholic. He lives, breathes and loves work, that man is apparently really sharp too. He’s not easy to work with, you gotta make sure everything’s 200%.”

“That’s intense… Fuck and I gotta go now to his office… I mean, hopefully, he’s lenient because it’s his first day.”

“Good luck. But come on, let’s see what this new coworker’s like before you go. The guy won’t be here for another hour or so,  _ please. _ ”

“Shut up. Alright, fine, fine.” You only smiled as you rolled your eyes before standing up to walk with him.

The commotion had already started, laughing, talking and questioning. It seemed some people had already filled in on talking to this new member but most were still gathering around. It became difficult to get close so you just peered to catch a glimpse.

“So how’s your day been so far?”

“Pretty good! I’m actually really enjoying it here, everyone’s so nice.”

_ What? _

That voice was all too familiar… You just managed to position yourself for a clear view and saw her… The life you had intended to leave behind, for your peace of mind, had come racing back. The crowd dying down left only a few, including you, not even your friend was there anymore. The shared memories you had with her were swimming in your head and it hurt. You wished, just wished you’d wake up. As if she wasn’t done messing with you in the past, it seemed she was back for more. No. No no no, that wasn’t right. It had been ten years, the fact you recognised her was weird in itself. She must have matured, there must have been some development, you hadn’t seen her since university… And you managed to just slip past that part of your life.

Your eyes made contact and you froze. Those red lips curled up as she stepped towards you. “Y/N…”

“Lucrezia.”

“What a pleasant surprise! I didn’t know you made it to such a great company… Looks like we’ll be buddies now, won’t we?” Her eyes drew to the files in your hand and without hesitation, snatched them. Flicking through her eyes gleamed, “Well, well, you’re busy, aren’t you?”

She stopped as she caught on, “You’re going to send this to… the CEO? Why don’t I send these for you, hmm?”

“No- I can do it myself, thanks.”

“Come on, Mr Ahad would prefer it if it was someone quick on their feet. Besides I’m doing you a favour, you must have a lot of work to do. Go on.”

You stared at her in disbelief, how can someone still be the same childish and arrogant bitch they were 6 years ago, “What are you waiting for? I’m gonna see what this CEO is all about. I heard his secretary isn’t all that bad...” Her voice became quiet and the grin made you sick.

You took the files back, “Don’t. Interfere. With. My. Work.”

Before she could continue, you stormed off. Things you couldn’t stay to her face rattled in your head. The same route you took almost every day caused you to zone out. The anger in you rising more, as you thought of the smug look on her face. It was stupid… and sad! How can someone be a complete ass even 6 years later. You thought you’d have enough of that bullshit when you left school.  _ The universe actually hates me... _ You stood at the doors of the elevator as you hadn’t even realised that they were open.

_ Ahem. _

You snapped back to the man in front of you. You fumbled with your words as you realised someone was waiting. Confidence falling off him. He stood straight, intimidation seeming to be his goal, “Are you getting in or not?”

You cleared your throat and nervously stepped in, “S-Sorry… I didn’t mean to-”

“I don’t like people who waste my time-”

_ What an ass… _

“Right. I apologise.”

“What were you thinking about so intensely?”

Letting out a sheepish laugh, you shook your head, “I was just thinking about some things but I shouldn’t let it get to me, it’s stupid. I have better things to do. I need to see the new CEO and I’m just hoping everything goes smooth with him. I’ve heard not so great things about him but I’m confident, everything will go well.”

“So you’re not scared of him?”

“I wouldn’t say… I’m afraid but I won’t lie and say I’m not nervous. People tend to exaggerate though so I’ll just have to see myself. I think a workaholic CEO isn’t a terrible thing, you know? It’s good for the company.”

You almost swore you caught a smirk on his face, “Workaholic… Glad you have the right mindset. Now tell me.”  _ Ding _ , “What do you need to see the CEO for?”

“Oh- These files need to be approved by him, uhm… Mr Ahad.”

Out from the elevator you heard another tired voice, “Good to see you, Altaïr.”

The two men exchanged a handshake, “Malik, take these files and come with me to the office.”

First names… They know each other well then.  _ Wait... _

He walked away without even looking back, “Keep up the good work, Miss.”

You blinked as you hadn’t moved in the elevator. Was that… the fucking  _ CEO _ ? As it clicked in your head, you didn’t know what to do or where to look. You watched ‘Altaïr’ walk away, the aura of a firm businessman seemed to be sensed by everyone else in the room. One hand in his pocket and the other holding onto files.  _ Oh god... _

“You should head down now, thank you for the files. I’ll return them when they’re done and we can then finalise the rest.”

“...” You just nodded as you were still in disbelief.

The man only scoffed, “Close your mouth, you look dumb. I don’t know what happened in the elevator but I assure you, he probably doesn’t care if he’s said something nice like that to you.”

With another nod, you composed yourself. The conversation running again in your head, you  _ swore  _ and spoke so  _ casually  _ in front of the fucking CEO. THE CEO… You could’ve said the wrong thing and here his secretary was reassuring you. “Thank… ahem thank you, Mr Sayf, right?”

“We’ll meet again, Miss L/N? Am I right?”

“Yes, I’ll bring up the rest of the document when I’ve gone through them properly.”

“Good. I need them by the end of the day. It’s lunch now, get some rest.”

“Thank you, Mr Sayf. I’ll get going.” You hurriedly punched the button.  _ 8th floor, 8th floor, go go go. _

…

I mean it could’ve been worse, at least you didn’t say anything bad about him? Right? Mr Sayf is also smart as hell, he caught on that you were being a bit of an idiot. You kept telling yourself to relax and take Mr Sayf’s advice. But man, you called him a workaholic, you’re so lucky he seems chill. Though he did sort of lie by not telling you he was the CEO. That’s… weird. 

_ Ding _

But like ‘Malik’ said, it’s lunch and you’re not gonna let these businessmen ruin food time. You returned to your desk, retrieved your laptop and phone before heading back to the elevator. Quickly grabbing your food, you let out a deep sigh. It was hard shaking that uneasiness off. Sat at a table for a while, it was hard to eat. You could feel the food get stuck in your throat sometimes. The day began with Lucrezia making a comeback and… Speaking of the devil… You could hear her cackle in the background. Fuck it’s so irritating, how do people fall for it so easily? I mean… you did too, it wasn’t like you weren’t close with her once upon a time. You couldn’t help but think back to all those petty arguments you both had. It was stupid, it was distracting and it was a waste of time.  _ Whatever, I need to get stuff done, no point crying over something unimportant.  _ Earphones plugged in, laptop open, you typed away, every so often taking a bite out of your food. The world closed off and soon you were focused.

_ The client had to choose a date like it’s gonna be easy to pull everything together so soon, come on, isn’t there a single client who isn’t an ass? _

_ Clank _

You turned at the noise of a bag hitting the table. Your stomach churned and felt sick, turning your head up to the owner of the bag.

“Y/N, you’re eating alone? As always…” She whispered, “Hey, why don’t you come and join us for dinner tonight? It’ll be fun! We’ll catch up, you know.”

“No thanks, I’ve got work and I might have to work overtime today.”

“You never stop being so… enthusiastic, do you?” She sneered, “Well, that’s sad, it would’ve been nice for you to come.”

Looking back at your work, “Thanks for the invitation anyways…” You spoke through grit teeth.

“I expect that sort of attitude from you too, Miss Borgia. Y/N is setting a good example, you’re new here so I’m being lenient but don’t expect to party your way through the days. Lunch is over, get back to work everyone.”

Mr Ahad’s voice silenced the room and everyone rushed off. “Y/N, once you finish that document you can head home, you’ve done enough for today. Malik, make sure I get those as soon as she’s done.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Does that mean I’m on his good side.” You whispered to Malik.

Mr Sayf snorted, “That man’s like a switch, you never know, keep it up and we’ll see.”

“What are you both muffling about? Get to work.”

You grabbed your stuff and ran off with a quick goodbye. Just hoping to avoid any incident, especially at the elevator again, you took to the stairs. You didn’t want to bump into Lucrezia. Slumped into your chair, once you finally got to your desk, the document was pulled up quickly, determined to get the fuck out of here ASAP. You quickly scrolled through, re-reading and taking extra care to fix anything.

The rest of the day went quietly, you avoided Lucrezia when you could. Eventually, you managed to end your day and go home. Today could have been better. Thinking about the CEO and what Jacob had told you. He didn’t seem so bad? He was actually really nice but firm, intimidating but understanding. He let you off for working hard, I mean there’s less work now so maybe he’s letting you rest before a big project? After all, Mr Ahad doesn’t seem like the type to not do loads of work at once.  _ Why do I have a feeling I’m going to get overworked this month…  _ Laying in bed, you sighed.  _ Can Lucrezia also fuck off? She barely does work and everyone’s fooled by how nice she puts herself to be. I remember picking up for her all the time, I can’t believe I wasted my life trying to be her friend. Fuck this, why am I thinking about stupid bullshit from when we were kids, this girl better fix up. I’m so tired of this. _

You turned over on the sofa, the tv acting as background noise. The ring of your phone didn’t catch your attention at first.  _ Work? Right now? _

“Hello?”

“Is this Miss L/N?”

“Uhm, yes? Mr Sayf?”

“Where’s the document.”

“Sorry?”

“You heard what I said.”

“N-No I know, I mean, I don’t understand. I left it on your desk?”

“I don’t have it, L/N. Are you sure?”

“Yes. I remember going to your desk, I saw Mr Kenway and said goodbye as I left. He can tell you that I placed it there.”

There was a pause, “He saw you but didn’t see the file. L/N, are you trying to say it walked away on its own? I don’t have time for this.”

“I’m sorry, I can send you the electronic copy of it. I actually left as soon as I gave it.”

“I’m not a printing service- Thank you… uh, Miss Borgia.” Another pause, “Yes, you too.”

“Sir?”

“Nevermind, Miss Borgia just handed it to me. She says you left the wrong one on my desk and went to correct your mistake.”

“What? I didn’t! I check-”

“That’s enough, Miss L/N. I’ve got it, that’s all that matters. I’ll let this go once, you’ve made a mistake, accept it and move on. Just don’t let it happen again. Am I clear?”

“...yes….I’m sorry…” The call cut and you sat there astonished.

_ I read that file again and again, even  _ **_after_ ** _ printing it, I read it on the way to the fucking desk. He wasn’t there so I just left it… How the fuck could I have mixed up files, fuck, I mean he’s not wrong it wouldn’t have just disappeared like that… But then again I know for a fact it was the right file. And Lucrezia had to fucking stick her nose in, she won’t let this go… What if… she was the reason? I didn’t see her at all, in fact no one was there. Mr Kenway walked past so there was basically no one apart from me. She’s sly, I wouldn’t be surprised if she sneaked her way up to make me look bad. What would she do it for though? What is she trying to prove? I didn’t do anything for her to hurt me like this but then again she never needed a proper reason. If you got in the way, then she does more than push you out. I just have a bad feeling that it really was her fault. _

_ - _

“Y/N is a good employee, I’ve worked with her directly multiple times and she’s never made this sort of mistake. I wouldn’t call her the most organised person but if she’s sure she sent you the file then… What can I say.”

“I trust you Connor but what else can explain this?”

“True… Perhaps it is a genuine mistake, I doubt it’ll happen again, don’t let it ruin your thoughts on her.” Connor thought as he leaned on Altaïr’s desk.

“I don’t waste time thinking about people, Connor.”

_ If she keeps this up then I’m gonna have to do something about it, luckily it didn’t take up too much time. I hope Connor’s right when he says it’s not gonna happen again. _

The opening of the door caused them to turn and see Malik, “Yes, yes, work is your only love.”

“So you think about others then, Mal? Is Y/N on  _ your  _ mind?”

“Don’t make it weird, asshole.”


	2. Chapter 2

As you came in the morning the next week, you felt like you owed Mr Ahad an apology despite still being convinced it wasn’t your fault. You just didn’t get the chance to find him, he hadn’t called you up either.  _ He needs to know that I’m not normally like this.  _ As you walked in, Lucrezia was still surrounded by her adoring fans. Jacob ran up to you, giving you a nudge, “Crazy, ain’t it? She’s really nice but I wonder how she does it.”

“Yeah, right.”

“She told me what happened last night. That’s weird honestly, Y/N, that’s never happened before.”

Arno placed a hand on your shoulder, “Hey, me too, is everything okay?”

“I guess there’s a first time for everything.”

“Shut up, Jacob. Do you wanna talk about it, Y/N?”

“Nah, it’s fine. Shit, she must’ve told everyone about it… What’s her fucking problem?” You walked away, leaving Jacob and Arno confused.

You blocked everything out, you didn’t want to hear people chat shit and waste time.

You saw Bayek, the head of the department, walk to the centre of the room, “Listen up everyone, the boss has finalised a new deal, which means more work…-”

You listened and noted down what had to be done, emails came tumbling in. Getting to work immediately, you typed away at the keyboard.

The clicking of the keyboard, scratching of your pens and the sipping of your drink led to time speeding through. You hadn’t realised how much work you had managed to  _ not  _ do and how much time you had left.  _ Shit, I’m going to work overtime.  _ Letting out a sigh, you headed over to the bathroom.  _ Fuck at least my day isn’t going too badly. I really need to finish this shit, I haven't got an email from Mr Sayf yet so no running around so far. … I’d rather not jinx myself so I’ll just stop… _

After leaving the bathroom, you absentmindedly sat at your desk and reached for the folder.  _...what…?  _ The folder you  _ definitely  _ left right here. The folder shouldn’t have been touched. The folder that completely disappeared?  _ Nononononono… Not again, not this time please I can’t fuck up again…  _ Other starred as you frantically searched for the folder, rummaging through the desk and drawers. The beating in your chest becomes heavier when you finally realise that the folder is  _ gone.  _

“What’s wrong, Y/N?”

“Bayek! It’s gone, the folder, it’s gone! I swear I left it here, I was just using it but I left only to go to the bathroom.”

“Someone wouldn’t take it, would they? Are you sure, I heard about last night, maybe you need some rest?”

“No, no I’m not crazy, I-”

“Here, L/N, you dropped it and I found it, you’re lucky nothing happened to it.”

“...what…” You stared in disbelief, yanked it and flicked through the pages, “Lucrezia- How-”

She rolled her eyes, “You definitely need a lie-down. Can’t have a repeat of last night.”

“No. No, I didn’t drop it anywhere.”

“Y/N, calm down, it’s fine. You have it so carry on with your work.”

As difficult as it was to swallow, he was right, you couldn’t keep fooling around trying to figure out the truth.  _ You’re already staying late, don’t make it longer.  _ Nodding to Bayek, you paid Lucrezia no attention and got back to your desk.  _ If only Lucrezia got lost the way my files did. I can’t leave my stuff alone anymore. _

It didn’t get better, in fact it got worse. What soon started as a bad morning turned to a bad day. The printer stopped working, photocopies went wrong, your computer being the only one that had trouble with the internet. The worst part? You had no way of proving it was Lucrezia, you weren’t even sure if it was her in the first place with the way things were turning out. She was busy working too, how would she have the time to sabotage everything? No, no it can’t be her… You think…? It was incredibly embarrassing, however, people watching you freak out over small things. The whole day felt insane, and yet, you were on your lunch break trying to distract yourself just for at least a moment. Malik and Altaïr walking together caught your attention, as they passed you by, you jumped up, “Mr Ahad! I’m sorry… about last night. It was really silly of me to have made a mistake like that, it won’t happen again.”

As though emotion wasn’t a feature of him, he stared at you with a blank expression, “It’s fine. Since you’re here, I’m going to need you to come to my office after your lunch. Understood?”

_ Shit. _

“Yes, of course, I’ll be there in 10 minutes?”

“Good, wait for me if I’m not there.” He walked off and you couldn’t even bring yourself to make any further comment, you knew exactly why he wanted you at your office.

The unfortunate problems you had been experiencing all day was a pain in the ass and took a toll on your work. You couldn’t eat your food from the bad feeling in your stomach.  _ Fuck, I swear to god this is gonna get me fired if I don’t get my shit straight. Lucrezia’s on her lunch break so I have time to make amends.  _ You rushed off to your floor and looked around.  _ Great, she's not here _ . Arranging the papers didn’t take long, it was perfect, you just had to get to his office now.

He wasn’t there so you decided to take a breath after running around. This was tiring you out, the possibility of being messed with by someone made it worse. How were you going to even complain about it? ‘Oh hey by the way I think someone is sabotaging my workplace even though I don’t have any actual enemies and can’t figure out who it could be.’ The lack of evidence alone will dismiss your claim. The clacking of heels turned you around and you saw Altaïr walking towards you and the office. Taking a good look at him, you realised how the suit clung to his body  _ perfectly.  _ As he walked, it was very easy to see his clothes fold around his fit body.  _ He must be a whole model under- ...whatthefuck… Shut up, that's your boss. A fine ass boss still…  _ Suddenly it became hot and uncomfortable, you had to force your eyes off Altaïr and somehow restrain yourself from thinking such sexy thoughts about your boss. His eyes bore into yours as he came towards you, “Go in.”

“S-Sorry?”

“My office, go.”

You only nodded timidly and ran off whilst almost throwing the files at him. Closing the door slightly, you let out a slight sigh, “What the hell…”  _ Am I seriously thinking about how hot the CEO of the place I work at is?  _ It hadn’t occurred to you earlier how his eyes held such a strong flair. His aura was dominating but shit if it didn’t make you wonder… You hadn’t even realised he stepped in till he was already walking to his desk.

“Sit.”

_ Demanding asshole, no matter how hot you are you just love being one,  _ “Yes, sir.”

He gave you a glance before giving a heavy sigh, “Listen, overall this week? You’ve been making very poor work. Before I say anything else, do you have any valid reasons that may be affecting you? I’ve seen your report and I’ve heard good things, this isn’t like you, Miss L/N.”

“...I… I don’t know what to say. Things just aren’t working the way they should be. I- I swear-...” There was a long pause after you sighed.

Was there even a point in telling him the complete truth? He would dismiss you as crazy, the worst would be losing your job.

“I’m sorry. I’ll fix myself up and try harder.”

“You’ve already apologised, and I’m aware of how hardworking you are but you’ve dropped work significantly in a week. There’s something you’re not telling me.”

_ Wow, you must really care about your employees _ , “You won’t believe me…”

“Y/N, I don’t have time for this.”

_ My first name, shit he must be pissed _ , “I- I… I just… I’ve been facing so many problems and I feel like I’m going to go crazy! You know everything I use goes missing at some point and stuff like the printer breaks when I use it. You know-”

“Get to the point.”

You swallowed hard, it was hard to look at him, “I think someone is tryna sabotage me.”

Staring at you, there was no sign of a joke, he sighed. “That’s a big accusation.”

“I know, I know… I’ve given it a lot of thought and even tried to dismiss it myself but I swear I can’t stop thinking about how Lucrezia-”

“Miss Borgia? I’ve heard a lot of good things from her. What makes you say that?”

“We have... history and ever since she’s come I’ve been having trouble.”

“And the chances of it being a coincidence?”

“Very low, Mr Ahad, she’s hated me since we were kids. I-”

“Listen. Do you have any evidence?”

You sat there, fidgeting with your fingers and looked down, “I thought not, Miss L/N. I can’t do anything without evidence.”

“But-”

“No-”

“You have a bad habit of interrupting people.”

You both looked at each other stunned, “I- I- Oh my god, I’m sorry. That was out of line and I shouldn’t have-”

“I’m going to interrupt you again to say it’s fine.” Altaïr had trouble hiding the smile on his face, it only confused you, “Look. I’ll give you a week to prove Lucrezia’s guilt, or at least whoever’s ‘sabotaging’ you, and if not I’ll forget you even mentioned this.”

Your face brightened, standing up quickly at his proposal, “Thank you! Thank you so much! Can I go?”

He gestured to the door before returning to his own work. You almost flew down the hallway to return to your desk.  _ Now, how the fuck do I prove Lucrezia is guilty? It’s not gonna be easy and I’ll never catch her if I’m not careful. _

-

_ People are scared shitless when it comes to me but here she is talking back to me. Heh… She’s funny. And brave. _

Altaïr leaned back in his chair, before shaking his head, “I don’t have time for this.”

-

_ If I leave my phone recording and hide it here, no one can see it. Good, I’ll just leave it and come back, something will happen to it. I’ll finally get to the bottom of this.  _ You got up and breathed out slowly, heading towards the bathroom. Quickly closing the door, you didn’t even have a way to check the time. But you had to act like you were genuinely using the bathroom, or you’ll look weird.  _ It’s alright, stop overthinking. _

What must have felt like a good 2 or 3 minutes, finally got you to come out and return to your desk. The walk back caused a pang in your stomach, what if you hadn’t arrived at the right time? What if they saw the recording? God what if it isn’t Lucrezia… Ready to investigate the mystery of a missing page or… not? Everything was in place, you checked in case something specific was missing. Nope. Nothing. The phone wasn’t noticeable, or so you thought. Checking the recorded video, you saw people passing but none stopping at your desk.  _ Shit, should I have waited longer? Or maybe the angle of it was too obvious, no one would steal from right in front of the desk. Whatever the reason is, they haven’t touched anything. Fuck sake. _

You decided that there was no point in wasting more time when you could be finishing your work. Refreshing your email tab, the name ‘Malik Al-Sayf’ popped up. Clicking on it, you read through, once, twice and a third time.  _ What the fuck?! _

_ - _

Missing Pages of the XX Report

Malik Al-Sayf <msayf@xxxx.com>

to me

Hi Y/N,

Some pages seem to be missing, especially in the first half, can you look into this? I don’t know which pages specifically so I’m going to need a reprint ASAP.

A photocopy of the XXXX is needed too, make sure to have both the original and the copy. Also...

Thanks,

Al-Sayf

-

_ At least in the email, he wrote other bullshit, otherwise, I’d look so stupid running up just for that one thing. Holy shit… Fuck that’s so embarrassing… How do pages go missing like that? I printed… shit. This is also another opportunity. Will I be able to actually find some evidence like that? _

Deciding that there was no time to think too much over it, you hurried to print off the report and grabbed the extra sheets you needed. You must have looked delusional as you ran over to the printer and slammed some buttons.  _ And… record… Let’s see if anyone’s gonna try this again.  _ There was a desk behind that could easily hide your phone. You didn’t notice Arno come up behind you.

“Y/N? Are you okay?”

“Shit! You scared me, yes I’m fine.”

“What are you hiding?”

“Shut up and watch.”

“The printer?”

You scoffed and pulled him aside as you both watched from a corner, “Listen, someone’s tryna hurt me! I don’t know who but I’ll find out.”

“And what if you’re just having a bad week?”

“And what if someone  _ is  _ sabotaging me?”

“Alright well, you continue with your spy game…”

You watched Arno walk away and huffed, “You’ll see I’m right in the end!”

As you turned back to the scene, you saw Abbas picking your sheets up. “Oi! Hey!”

He turned back, surprised at the outburst, “W-What?”

“Don’t think I’m an idiot. I can’t believe you’d do this, what are you? 8 years old?”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“Don’t steal my stuff! You’ve been coming after me this week?”

“No? I was moving your sheets, they’re in the way. I need to use the photocopier…”

The look of concern he gave you caused you to back down, “B-But…”

“Please, let me do my work if you’re not going to do yours.”

_ Shit,  _ “Uh… My bad… Ahem…” You moved away after taking your sheets and rushed for the elevator.

_ Okay, that was hella dumb and now I look even more stupid than before. Plus Mr Sayf is gonna be annoyed that I’m a bit late. _

You rushed over to his desk when the doors opened but slowed down at the sound of Altaïr’s hushed voice. It was low and reverberating, no matter the volume, it was still making your head ring. There was something hot about listening to this man. It was powerful when he spoke in meetings, so firm and confident.  _ Imagine hearing that in the bedroom… Wouldn’t mind being a brat just to hear him get a little angry… Ugh, shut up, what’s wrong with me. He’s still a bit of an ass. _

“Okay, this is getting ridiculous, Mal.”

“Hm… She’s pretty much on time with everything but shit’s messy like it’s all missing. It just takes more time when I need to ask her again and again.”

_ Shit, they’re talking about me. _

“Altaïr, maybe she’s right? It’s strange that her performance dropped within the day and had no previous incidents like this. She could’ve said she was having family or personal problems but...”

“She didn’t and mentioned Lucrezia.”

“Lucrezia’s seems clean, I’ve heard and received no complaints. Plus, she’s more organised than most.” Malik sighed and ruffled some papers, “But Y/N… doesn’t seem the lying type. Lucrezia does and she is.”

“Still we don’t understand why she would do it. Y/N has no link to Lucrezia other than graduating from the same university. I don’t see how she gets in Lucrezia’s way as well. Wealth, status, power, Y/N doesn’t compare, what would she want from her?”

“She’s probably fucking with her, the Borgia do what they want. If they graduated together then Y/N probably pissed her off in some way. It’d be a personal matter. The problem is she’s working here like the common man.”

“I doubt Y/N is involved in anything.”

“I doubt that too. She just found an opportunity to fuck with someone she doesn’t like. Y/N happened to be the victim.”

“ _ If _ Lucrezia really is doing that.”

“Either way, her dad’s powerful and could’ve easily put her in a higher position without the education, she could’ve outranked  _ me  _ if he wanted to.”

“There’s a bigger game being played here.”

_ No, I’m not listening to this! It’s private and confidential and I’m in no position to just stand by and listen. _

“Mr Sayf.” You called out as you walked around the corner.

Both were surprised at your arrival, “Y/N- Uhm- Miss L/N, I didn’t hear you, sorry, you’re a bit late with that.”

“Uh… yeah… my bad… I’ll get going.” Flashing a smile at them both, you ran off.

_ Damn, I knew Lucrezia was daddy’s little girl but Mr Sayf’s right… If she wanted to play an important figure then why hasn’t she? Why does she need to fuck with me… And her dad? That just makes things scarier, she knows what she’s doing well. Mr Ahad still doubts it’s her though, that makes things a little difficult. I wish she’d just leave me alone. I need to stay on the lookout, I need help too. _

-

“Did you hear her come round the corner?”

“No.”

“Then she was listening…”

“Shit.” Malik’s hand ran through his hair as he slunk back, “It’s fine though, what we said must at least be known by her too. She’s not dumb, she knows what Lucrezia is like more than us.”

_ I didn’t think she’d come in looking like that… I wasn’t expecting her clothes to fit her figure so well, shit. What am I saying, I’m her superior and Altaïr wouldn’t let me live this down. _

“She looked good.” Malik only looked up in disgust.

“Am I wrong?” Altaïr only smirked and slapped Malik’s shoulder, “I know that look very well, Mr Sayf.”

“Don’t look at me.”

“I think you know I’d prefer that.”

He smacked Altaïr’s hand away, “Keep your thoughts to yourself.”


End file.
